


Warmth

by sugawarastofu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarastofu/pseuds/sugawarastofu
Summary: Our first encounter was odd, but that doesn't mean that I regret meeting you at the first place. Months of living with you made me realize what it feels to have emotions. The warmth you gave to me will always stay with me wherever I go.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Warmth

A creak on the door was heard. He tried his best to not make much noises just incase if someone caught him, not that anyone there knows him though. His gray eyes scanned around the room, hoping no one is there. Eren sat down on a chair. Fresh fruits was sitting nicely on the table in front of him, he didn't took a notice that someone even lived here. So he took a banana and ate it. 

30 minutes has passed, Eren was passed out on a brown comfy couch. 

You opened the door to your house, your cat immediately comes into the house and went to his food tray that's beside his small bed. You chuckled at your cat's hungriness. Slightly pushing the door behind you with your foot because your hands are full of vegetables and fruit that you have harvested for a few weeks. 

You haven't noticed that someone was sleeping in your living room, and so do Eren who is still in his deep sleep. But, you did noticed something. There was a banana peel on the table and a glass of water that was probably already drank by someone. With that, you become aware of your surroundings, hoping no one is in your house. 

Until you heard Haru, your cat, meowing. You came to him, and bend down to pat his head. He purred and left you to the living room. You went back to the kitchen to cook yourself some dinner, already forgetting that there was a banana peel on the table and a glass of water. 

Meanwhile, Eren felt something on top of him purring. He opened his eyes to take a look, oh it's a cat, he thought. He was a bit confused when did a cat came in, but he could careless and pat the cat's head. Earning a purr from the cat. 

Eren got up, making the cat that was sitting on his lap went down to the flooe and walks to the kitchen. He followed the cat to the kitchen. 

You look up, Eren looks down at you from a distance. Your eyes locking with each other, no one dare to move a muscle. 

"How- who, who are you?" you asked, frightened. Chills running down your spine. 

"I'm- I'm sorry for coming into your house. I'll, I'll go" he said turning back.

"No, wait!" you went and hold his wrist, which was not a smart decision. 

You let go of his wrist and hide your face with the tray you were holding. He chuckled at your actions. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I didn't know anyone lived here too." 

You peeked your eyes from the tray. Scanning him up and down, "Well, that's what a lot of people with bad intension says.". 

"What's so funny?!" you said as he let out a small chuckle. 

"You seem brave to stop me, but covering your face with a tray. My name's Eren." he said, handing his hand out. You hesitated at first, but there was something in yourself telling you that he isn't a bad person. But that doesn't mean that you are not trying to stay a bit far from him. 

"I'm Y/n." you thought for a second "I guess let's talk? I'm being nice doesn't mean that I don't think you are a creep though." he nods his head and sat down across you. 

After talking for a good hour with Eren, you finally understand why he just randomly comes into your house. At first you were terrified when he mentioned that he is a titan, but he explained as detailed as he can. 

You eventually let him stay, under one condition. He has to help you with doing house chores and stuffs, to which he agreed because at least he could stay out of the rough world he was going through.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!  
> I'm planning to make this story around 5, 6, or less chapters. It kinda depends, but I hope you enjoy. Oh! Please don't mind my English... I'm still learning and stuffs but yeah. Have a great day! <3


End file.
